truth or dare warriors style
by Bloodkit
Summary: Warriors staring in truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

Graystripe-When will it _start_?

Squirlflight-Will you ever be patient.

(Hawkstar and Bloodkit walk in.)

Hawkstar-Are you ready for truth or dare?

Graystripe-**YES!!**

Bloodkit- shut up retard (glances vary vary vary evilly at Graystripe)

Graystripe-(scared) yes Sir Mr. Bloodkit sir.

Bloodkit-That's better

Hawkstar-As I was saying…Our first dare is for Firestar.

Squirlflight- I'll get him……Firestar get you're ass out here.

Firestar-_What_!

Squirlflight-We have a dare for you (grabs the dare Hawkstar reads the dare and falls down laughing) your dare is from bloodkit here (bloodkit smiles) yore dare is to dress in woman's cloths and have kits with all the toms in all for clans.

Firestar(to bloodkit)-I hate you

Bloodkit-Thank you

Sandstorm with Leafpool -I just have happened to over hear and…..

Sandstorm-I'll dress him

Leafpool-Me two

Squirlflight-Me three

(So they all dress him up)

(All Three fall down laughing to tears)

Sandstorm-good bye

Bloodkit-have fun (laughs)

Hawkstar-That was weird.

Graystripe-yeah

Hawkstar-While were wating for Firestar we have a dare for Cloudtail from Redsteel hay Cloudtail come here (cloudtail comes) we have a dare for you.

Cloudtail-Oh shit.

Hawkstar-You have to say you love dasie to every one.

Cloudtail-**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!**

Bloodkit-To bad (laughs)

Cloudtail-I have an anoucement to make I love dasie

Dasie-**YYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! **_Good bye _Brightheart (she sticks her toung out at brightheart and walks off with cloudtail)

Brighteart-Cloudie come back(starts sobbing)

Bloodkit-woah I didn't think he would actually do it

Hawkstar-Well thats all the dares we have to day stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

Please submit your own dares and your user name


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodkit-Welcome back to warriors truth or dare we have 1 truth and 3 dares today. Our first dare is for Leafpool.

Hawkstar-Leafpool**! **Get out here**!**

Leafpool-What.

Bloodkit-We have a dare for you.

Leafpool-This cant be good.

Hawkstar-Your dare is from Icefire You have to Have kits with Brambleclaw or your punishment is death.

Bloodkit-Brambleclaw get over here.

Brambleclaw-What?

Leafpool-Brambleclaw I love you.

Brambleclaw-YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!! I never really even liked Squirrlflight its all wase been you.

Leafpool-Oh Brambleclaw (blushes)

Brambleclaw-(drags Leafpool into the warriors den)

Squirrlflight-**NO WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BRAMBLECLAW COME BACK**

Hawkstar and Bloodkit-Oh my god

Hawkstar-I cant beleve she realy likes him...ok this time we have a truth its for firestar can some one get him for me

Graystripe-ill get him (walk into firestars den and sees firestar and sandstorm gettn bussy) Ummm is this a bad time.

Firestar-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG**!**

Graystripe-We have a truth for you. Sandstorm you should leave camp...now(jumps on sand storm and ties her up)

Sandstorm-I WILL KILL YOU

Graystripe-(puts ducktape over her mouth and corks in her ears ang tosses her in a fern bush)

this truth is from Redsteel of tigerclan it says who do you love more sandstorm or spottedleaf

Firestar-spottedleaf duh I mean come on shes fucking hot.

Bloodkit-So what was his answer

Graystripe-spottedleaf

Bloodkit-well on to the next dare this one is for leaf pool from sparklingpool it says

I dare leafpool to go to wind clan and say I love crowfeather (do what you want to night cloud)

Leafpool-Did i hear my name

Bloodkit-We have a dare for you you have to go to wind clan and say you love crowfeather...or else(pulls out a chain saw)

Leafpool-fine ill do the dare(runs over to windclan)I love crow feather!

Crowfeather-YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hawkstar-ok our last dare for today is for jaypaw

Jaypaw-(appers out of noware) what

Hawkstar-This dare is from Icefire you have to change your name to Gaypaw or change sexes and have kits with Graystripe

Jaypaw-all right ill do the dare

**Later that night**

Firestar-May all cats old enought to catch there on pray please join me for a naming caramony Jaypaw from now on you will be known ad Gaypaw

Every one in thunder clan except Graystripe-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Brambleclaw-why arent you laughing

Graystripe-I think I forgot some thing

Sandstorm-hmmmm mmmm mm

Bloodkit-well thats all the dares we have for today

Hawkstar-well be back with more later bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hawkstar-welcome back to truth or dare warriors style

Bloodkit-we have 3 dares today our first one is for brambleclaw

Hawkstar-Barmbleclaw**!**Get over here**!**

Brambleclaw-let me guess I have a dare

Hawkstar-yep

Brambleclaw-hit me with it

Hawkstar-this dare is from Tanfeather it says I dare Brambleclaw to mate with tawnypelt and you cant tell any one its a dare or else

Brambleclaw-What!! Id rather do any punishment than that

Hawkstar-so if i tell you the punishment you will do it

Brambleclaw-absalutly

Bloodkit-(laughing)Your punishment is mate with firestar and you cant tell any one its a dare or else

Brambleclaw-What

Bloodkit-You have to do it you said you would. **Everyone Brambleclaw has something to say!**

Brambleclaw-**I love firestar i want to be his mate!**

Squirrlflight-Brambleclaw you gay (slapps him across the face and rus away crying)

Firestar-Oh brambleclaw (blushes)

Leafpool-Firestar you Gay (slapps him across the face)

Hawkstar-OMFG

Bloodkit-WTF Firestars gay...ok on to the next dare. This one is for Firestar can some one get him.

Graystripe-Ill get him

Bloodkit-where did you come from

Graystripe-(looks around suspishusly) noware.

Bloodkit-just get firestar

Graystripe-(walks into firestars den and sees him making out with brambleclaw)what the hell-

firestar-**WHAT NOW**

Graystripe-we have a dare for you. You have to tell sandstorm to-

firestar-Where is sandstorm i havent sene her sence

Graystripe-oh shit (him and Firestar run to the furn bush)

Firestar-Graystripe

Graystripe-yeah

Firestar-Didnt it poor rain last night

Graystripe-yes...

(Graystripe and Firestar untie sandstorm pull the corks out of her ears and rip the duck tape off her mouth)

Sandstorm-**GRAYSTRIPE I WILL FUC OWWWWWW **(rolls on th ground in pain)

Graystripe-any way your dare is that you have to tell sandstorm to kiss your ass or your punis ment is that you have to mate with squirrlflight.

Firestar-Sandstorm kiss my ass (runs away laughing)

Graystripe-wow (walks away)

Bloodkit-so did he do it

Graystripe-yep

Bloodkit-did she doanything (looks and sees sandstorm standing behind Graystripe with a knife)

Graystripe-no she was in to much pain what a wimp.

Sandstorm-oh im a wimp am i

Graystripe-oh sorry what i ment to say was

Sandstorm-(jumps on graystripe and is about to stab him when suddenly)

Hawkstar-stop we need him for our next dare

Sandstorm-then i can kill him

Hawkstar-You can do what ever you want to him after that i dont give a shit

Sandstorm-cool

Hawkstar-Graystripe your dare is from redsteel it says i dare you to smash ashfurs xbox 360 with a hammer and blame Brambleclaw

Graystripe-ill do it (takes out a hamer and wals over to ashfurs xbox 360) yes hes gone (smash hands the hammer to brambleclaw)

Ashfur-**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY XBOX 360!**

Graystripe-Brambleclaw did it

Ashfur-**BAMBLECLAW I WILL KILL YOU**

Ashfur Brambleclaw-(big fight)

Graystripe-(runs)

Sandstorm-Oh Graystripe (grabs him and stuffs him in a mayo jar 1/2 full) hehehe have fun for the next chapter.

Hawkstar-well thats all for today.

Bloodkit- be back later for more truth or dare


	4. Chapter 4

Hawkstar-Hello welcome back to warriors truth or dare

Bloodkit-Our first dare today is for Leafpool LEAFPOOL GET OVER HERE!

Leafpool-what

Bloodkit-you have a dare from maplepelt it says at the next gathering you have to Yell JAYPAY IS MY KIT AND CROW FEATHER IS THE FAUTHER 100x

Leafpool-what

Bloodkit-the punishment is you have to kill squirrlflight

Leafpool- ill do th danm dare

**At the gathering**

Leaperdstar-so who wants to speak next

Leafpool-JAYPAY IS MY KIT AND CROW FEATHER IS THE FAUTHER JAYPAY IS MY KIT AND CROW FEATHER IS THE FAUTHER JAYPAY IS MY KIT AND CROW FEATHER IS THE FAUTHER JAYPAY IS MY KIT AND CROW FEATHER IS THE FAUTHER 100X

Firestar-What the hell...thats it this gathering is over

Onestar Blackstar-But i didnt get to speak yet.

Firestar-I dont give a shit im leaving NOW

Bloodkit-our next dare is for Brambleclaw

Brambleclaw-(sarcastic) yeah

Bloodkit-The dare is from shadilverluvr you have to say you gay to every one in the clan EVERYONE GET OVER HERE NOW

Brambleclaw-IM GAY

Squirrlflight- i knew it (slaps him and runs away cring)

Hawkstar-the next dare is for Rolenclaw ROLLENCLAW GET OVER HERE

Rollenclaw-what

Hawkstar-you have a dare from poofy girl you have to poke blackstar in the eye 269514x and say omg its squishy every time

Rollenclaw-ok

**back at shadow clan**

Rollenclaw-omg its squishy

Blackstar-OW stop it

Rollenclaw-omg its squishy

Blackstar Stop ow it

Rollenclaw-omg its squishy

**back at thunder clan**

Hawkstar-We have one more dare to day its for sandstorm SANDSTORM GET OVER HERE

Sandstorn-You yell way to much

Hawkstar-We have a dare for you every time firestar talks you you have to call him a bastard and slap him

Sandstorn-ok FIRESTAR

firestar-What

Sandstorn-Bastard (slap)

Firestar-what did i do

Sandstorn-Bastard (slap)

Hawkstar-thats all for today

Bloodkit-be back later for mor truth or dare

Firestar-what did i do

Sandstorn-Bastard (slap)


	5. Chapter 5

Hawkstar-Welcome back to

Firestar-Truth or Dare!!

Sandstorm-Bastard (slap)

Firestar-OW What did I do

Sandstorm-Bastard (slap)

Hawkstar-You know that your dare is over

Sandstorm-I know but its fun

Hawkstar-But i need you for a dare

Sandstorm-I'm not going... Whats happening

Bloodkit-I love voodoo

Hawkstar-Your dare is is to steal tawnypelts rubber chicken

Sandstorm-Wrong story that is in TRUTHS AND DARES WARRIORS STYLE not TRUTH OR DARE WARRIORS STYLE

Hawkstar-exactly why I brought this story transporter _ZAP_

* * *

**TRUTHS AND DARES WARRIORS STYLE**

Morningmist:ok and the next dare is for...

Sandstorm:Give me that rubber chicken (takes the chicken from tawnypelt)

Tawnypelt:NO MY CHICKEN

Morningmist:is that a story transporter

Sandstorm:yes and its mine bye _ZAP_

* * *

**TRUTH OR DARE WARRIORS STYLE**

Hawkstar-welcome back

Sandstorm-I have the chicken But i've all ways wonderd somthing throug out this whole story Where is the dissclamer

Bloodkit-we dont wright him in the story beacuse he is anoying

Sandstorm-Oh

Hawkstar-We have anougher dare this one is from Icefire to HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH Bloodkit

Blodkit-WHAT!!

Hawkstar-You have to mate with Graysripe

Bloodkit-Ill go attack a shadowclan patroll

Hawkstar-How did you know the punishment

Bloodkit-I wright the story to you know

**in shadowclan**

Bloodkit-Die

**in tunderclan**

Hawkstar-That was fast

Bloodkit-I know...The next dare is for ME WHAT AGAIN...oh Wait i like this dare its from redstell it says i dare bloodkit to kill firestar or kill all the cats in the tribe of rushing water(grabs an axe a flame thrower and a masheine gun) How many lives does fire star have left

Hawkstar-6

Bloodkit-Good

Hawkstar-Thats every thing for today bye

* * *

If you want to be in the story tell me your warrior name and color


	6. Chapter 6

Bloodkit- Hi welcome back to

Thunderclan- WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE

Hawkstar- we have a new cat joining us today his name is fisheyes he is a silver gray tom FISHEYES GOT OUT HERE

Fisheyes- STOP YELLING

Hawkstar- NO

Sandstorm- (evil) yes

Hawkstar- im not affraid of you

Sandstorm- oh yeah (pounces at him)

Hawkstar- (pulls out remote pause turns her at a tree play)

sandstorm- (crashes into a tree)

Hawkstar- (rewind play rewind play rewind play rewind play)

sandstorm- (repedly crashes into tree)

Hawkstar- this is fun

Fisheyes- yah can I try

Hawkstar- ok

Fisheyes- (rewind play rewind play rewind play rewind play)

sandstorm- stop it

Fisheyes- ok (pause grabbs sandstorm and climbs up a tree and puts her over the edge and presses play)

sandstorm- **ahhh**-(crash)

Fisheyes- want me to say my dare

Bloodkit- shure

Fisheyes- I dare stormfur to go up to brook and say "i never realy liked you it waz just hormones"

Bloodkit- let me get stormfur(pulls out mega phone)**_WILL STORMFUR GET HIS ASS OVER HERE NOW!_**

stormfur- im right here and i herd the dare (walkes up to brook) i never realy liked you it waz just hormones! hahahahahahaha (runs)

Hawkstar- wow

Bloodkit- we have a dare for birtchfall BI-

birtchfall- dont yell im all ready here

Fisheyes- your dare is from redsteel you have to change your name to bitchfall

Birtchfall- ok

Firestar- will every one old enough to catch there own prey join me beneath high ledge for a clan meeting (im skiping the boring part) birtchfall your name is now bitchfall

Thunderclan- hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahaah!!

Bloodkit- hehe that all dares we have for to day

Hawkstar- and dont forget to thank fisheyes for coming

Fisheyes- Bye


End file.
